JN-613(Jay Missing Case)
by blindredeyes
Summary: She is nowhere to be found. Mazak aur jhoot saans lene se v asan hai uske liye, pr iss baar ye koi mazak nai. Apne eklaute darr ka samna karna hai usse, warna JINDAGI haar jaegi. Rating might change later.(Sequal of 'The Perfect Deceiver' takes places roughly after 3 yrs)
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my attempt to write in hit american series 'Revenge' style i.e. **flashback. **Thanx for bearing with me and my insanity. Pata nai aapsab mujhe jhelte kaese ho. Enough of my profanities, on with the fic.

* * *

"Doctor"

"Doctor kaha hai?"

"Nurse, doctor kaha hai, jaldi bulao"

"Daya shaant raho, kuch nai hoga usse"

"Sir, hum hain na, kuch nai hoga usse"

"Sir, usse aapki jaroorat hai. Aesa matt kijiye"

"Ye kya hua inhe, oh no slit throat. Nurse jaldi OT ready karo, emergency operation hai"

"Wardboy, strecher"

"Bleeding bohut jyada hai lagta hai"

Kuch aesa najara mila tha ajj hospital main CID mumbai ki puri team hospital pohochi. Koi v bolpane ki halat mein nai tha specially Daya.

Daya usko jane hi nai deraha tha. Abhijeet sir ne age badh kr unko hold kia tab jakar doctors usse OT mein lejapae.

Abhijeet uski movement ko dhyann se dekhrahe the, jab tak wo uski baahon mein thi tab tak uski aansu mein darr aur unforgiveness tha lekin abb unn ansu main aag thi. Gussa aur badle ki aag. Wo aag kahi Daya ko na jala de, bas ussi baat ka daar tha Abhijeet ko.

"_Morning Daya sir"_

"_Achha, par meine aesa kab kaha?"_

"_Vivek tum pagal hochuke ho"_

"_Sir, duniya itni v chhoti nai k kisi ek insan pe akar ruk jae"_

"_Mana k sare saboot Vineet k khilaf hai abhi, pr hum v uss achhe se jante hai wo kya karr sakta hai aur kya nai. Mein apne dost ko begunah sabit karke rahungi"_

"_Freddy sir , maine toh ye suna hai k agar aag ki smell aaye pr aag na lagi ho toh aspass bohut sari aatmaye hoti hai"_

"_Tasha, Purvi I'm telling you, mein ye gloss nai pehen ne wali. N tumlogo ko kisne kehdiya k tumlogo k sath triple date jarahi hu….."_

"_Daya sir bachaooooooo…."_

Kisi ka bhi v hosh thikane pe nai tha. Kisi ko v yakeen nai horaha tha usski v aesi halat hosakti hai. In sadhe teen saalon mein ek v dinn aesa nai gujra jaha unn hothon pe muskann nai thi.

Sab k sath kuch aesa rista bana lia tha k…

"Condition bohut hi critical hai n unka blood kisi v group k blood ko accept nai karr raha. Aapki officer ka bach pana next to impossible hai…."

"Nai nai doctor plz aesa matt kahiye, kuch v kijiye pr usse bacha lijiye"

"Hum apni puri kosis karenge, agge bhagwan ki marzi"

Somebody else is watching them hiding beind a piller. They narrow their eyes dangerously _"She isn't dying anytime soon. Keep holding on Night, help's on the way."_

Daya: Ye aap kya kehrahe hai? Meri Jay ko kuch nai hosakta. Kuch v nai. (**mumuring**)wo thik hojaegi.(**looking at abhijeet**) kuch nai hoga na usse abhi.

_Somewhere in the forest a huge black wild cat and a russet brown wolf are running around in wild anger. Sniffing trails, n tracking the person responsilbe for her condition, had they been any normal animals they wouldn't understand…... And after sometimes the jungle reverbrates a loud and haunting howl, calling for his companion. In responce he gets her signature snarl. HE IS A DEAD MAN._

* * *

**A/N: **guysthis is just a teaser chapter. Do u want me to continue it.

I know, I know. TPD ka last chapter baki hai, n m working on it. bohut jald wo bhi ayega, pakka wala promise.

isse pehle k koi reveiw mein mujhse so-called 'DaReYa' ki demand kare, I wanna clear it to all of u na ye jodi mere liye exist karti hai na shreya. LTTD mein to awain usse bali 'ka bakra banaya' tha. 2nd review parke rone ka mann kia. ;'(

batao na continue kau k nai.

Love ya all.

**Last thing: **Read n Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys finally chapter two of 'JN-613(Jay Missing Case). Just know that I'm a lazy lad so bear with me.

* * *

**_(FOUR DAYS EARLIER)_**

A young woman, bound by her night terrors, thrashed violently on her bed. Ragged short breaths, desperate attempt to be free of those nightmares showed how restless she was.

And beside her two other beings were grimacing. One nudged her almost bare thigh with cold nose and other licked her sweating cold palm with warm tongue.

All of sudden she started to have lung spasm and bolted upright screaming. Shivering, shedding cold sweats and staring straight ahead with unseeing eyes she felt her throat.

Then slowly bringing her knees to her chest she started to shed silent and terrified tears. Bruno let out a small pained whine. She glanced around and knew she was troubling them too.

"Una! Bruno!... Its okey. It was just a dream. Nothing big. Yeah, Dream... Bas sapna hi toh tha"

Una growled lowly as if asking 'ohh! really'

"Yes, Una. It was just a dream..."

Bruno nudged her phone forward.

"I don't want to trouble him for my nightmares, Bruno. I don't even know, in which corner of the world he is right now. And he'll panic. Its wrong Bruno"

But Bruno kept on nudging the phone forward with his soothing brown eyes.

They definitely knew their mistress well. She spared a glance at Una, but the feline too looked troubled. Finally Una concluded she need to talk to him and the pawed the cell phone forward.

Letting out a troubled sigh she gave up to their pleads and dailed most familiar number on the phone. After third ring someone picked-up the other line.

"Hello there, beautiful", he greeted her.

For a second, she silently stayed mesmerised in his deep, resonating voice with her eyes closed.

"Hi" she finally replied.

"Something wrong, Sayo? Cause its...umm...2 am over there"

"No, nothing..."

"Who are you lying to, Night? You wouldn't wake-up at this un-god-ly hour unless your mind is troubled"

"No Jin. Nothing serious. I just had another nightmare. Bruno wanted me to ease-up"

"Are you really OK Night?", now he sounded more worried. Great.

"Jin.."

"..."

"Trust me. I'm fine"

"Want me to catch first flight to India?"

"No... But where are you?"

"Rome. I have a show tomorrow... But don't change the subject. Are you really sure you don't need me there?"

"Jin, I stay around cops... Its risky..."

"You are worth the risk, Darling. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just concerntrate yourself on your show. Leo won't be too thrilled about another resque mission"

"If you say so. Go to sleep Night. Its just couple hour past midnight"

"Sure, good night Jin"

"Night...I know...you won't go to sleep"

"..."

"Lay down"

"Excuse me?"

"Just lay down, Night. I'm trying to put you to sleep"

"..."

"Lay down"

"Ok", and she obeyed.

"Now close your eyes"

"Hmmmmm"

"Keep your phone near your ear on pillow"

"Hmmmm"

"Now just talk to me"

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?

"What?"

"Why do you love meee?"

"Just because its you. And why do YOU love me?"

"Cause you made me love you..."

"You are most selfless person I know Night, you sacrificed your whole life to your team"

"Hmmm..."

"Night?"

"Yea..."

"You know, few of my models flirted with me today"

"You better not come back with some Italian bimbo hanging on your back, else you both are as good as dead. I can share everything except you"

"Nobody crosses you, hm?"

"Hm..."

"Night?"

"..."

"Sleepy?"

"..."

"Una?"

Una mewed to the phone in responce.

"Is she asleep?"

"Meoh..."

"Good night. Take care of her. Good night sweets", and the line went dead.

* * *

"Good morning, sir", Tasha piped-up to Rajat.

"Good morning...Good morning, kya baat hai Poorvi? Tumhara dhyaan kaha hai?"

"Sir kuch nai..."

"Poorvi..."

"Rajat wo..."(yes RajVi are together here already)

"Kya baat hai Poorvi? Barish mein kuch jyada hi vig'gae kya?", Rajat follows her line of vision, his eyes resting on black enigma of CID.

"Rajat, subah se dekhrahi hu. Infact 3-4 dino se. Jay kuch pareshan si hai. Kal maine pucha v tha pr kuch bataya nai"

"Daya sir ko?"

"Unhe v nai. Thori derr pehle hi mujhse uske barey mein puch rahe the...", Rajat pulls a chair to sit beside Poorvi.

"Hmmm. Tumhe koi andaja hai, kya mamla hosakta hai?"

"Pata nai..."

"Kisi ne kuch kaha hoga?"

"Rajat aap Jay k barey mein baat kar rahe hai. Kiski himmat hai yaha usse kuch kehne ki. ACP sir v kuch nai bolte usse... Warna Daya sir k complain sunne padenge"

"Fir kya?" Rajat donned serious and thoughtful expression.

"Pata nai..."

Here Jay is in grave thinking, something had shook her core. Call her crazy but she had weird premonition that something was seriously wrong. Thats when Abhijeet approached her...

"Jay"

"Sir"

"Wo call records ka kya hua?"

"Sir, records mangwaya hai. Fax ata hi hoga"

"Good, tum chalo mere saath garage mein. Car ko check karna hai"

"Yes sir. Vivek fax dekhlena" and she followed Abhijeet out of the room.

The unusual silence attracted his attention. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced her. Her eyes had lost look in them, had lost its usual spark, had haunted feeling. For the first time in three and half years, she was utterly quite...

"Jay?"

"Yes sir"

"Kya baat hai?"

"Kuch v toh nai", she threw a nervous smile.

Even after all these years, their relation was not great. He could not bring himself to trust her. He could not shake off the unsettling feeling. Those negetive vibes never ceased to emit from her. But however he had tried he didn't know what was wrong.

Still he was worried for her, but couldn't pester her. So, he made a mental note to tell Daya to try. They reached the garage, where there current, 2 tonned, evidence was strapped and suspended in air.

"Main gadi k neeche ja raha hu. Tum jara light hold karo. Dekhe toh sahiii..." with those words Abhijeet slipped beneath the car. Jay trying to elluminate his line of vision.

"Jay?"

"Yes sir"

"Ek baat poochu?", Abhi was expecting her usual answer but he got

"Ji sir"

Abhijeet was shocked and resumed his inspection with low "Rehne do"

Jay was such a mess that she didn't see the upcoming accident. The strap supprting the car was straining and her eyes were anywhere but on the evidence infront of her.

Abhijeet was going through few wires when she heard the snap. Strap holding the front of car gave out, resulting in fall. Thats when everything seemed to go in slow motion...

Abhijeet happened to be directly under a zagged piece of metal. A violent fall and he would be down for good. Leaving behind all the logics and cover-ups, she did first thing that came in her mind. Instinctually...

DOVE FORWARD and CAUGHT HOLD OF THE CAR.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" she growled out. Abhijeet still in shock registerd faintly that it was more of a growl than pained scream.

Broken shards of glasses, sharp metals dug into her flesh, cutting through her skin and hitting her bones. The fall didn't snap her fingers was a miracle.

"Sir, sir, aap...aap thik hai na?" she asked barely holding up the vehicle. She could feel the metal grinding against her bones.

Abhijeet recoverd from his initial shock and carefully tried to slide out from the underneath of the car. But his movement shook the vehicle, digging into her flesh further. But she was careful not to emit a single sound so that he wouldn't panic.

Abhijeet lay still and was trying to call Daya so that he could help her. But he could help her. But his eyes laid on Vineet who was passing towards the bureau.

"Vineet", Abhijeet called him.

"Sir", Vineet entered garage but was dumbstruck at tha scene. His best friend was holding up a car, which was about to fall on their senior. Her hand was bleeding profusely. He hurried to help her to hold the front higher. Finally Abhijeet carefully slid-out.

Slowly and carefully, they put down the car.

Eventually, the rush of adranaline died down in her and her legs gave out. But before Jay could hit the ground, Vineet held her. Her hand was screaming in protest, platelets rushing to heal her wound, but embeded metals and glasses refusing so.

Vineet and Abhijeet hurriedly took her to the office room. Blooding their path. Vineet immediately rushed to a chair and wend for the first-aid box.

At the mean time happen to enter the bureau with a file...

"Boss, ye dekho...mujhe kya mila...kya hua isse Vineet?"

"Salukhe sir...gadi se chot lag gae" and he explained the incident.

"Mujhe dekhne do..." and straighten her trembling palm, inspecting carefully he concluded.

"Purvi, carefully iske haat ko pani k neeche saaf karke lao. Mujhe iske haaton se glasses aur metals k pieces nikalne hai. Jao jaldi"

Purvi takes shaking Jay to washroom but,

"Main khud karlungi, Purvi"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Purvi stood outside the door waiting and Jay entered washroom. She could feel the metals and glasses grinding against her flesh. Placing on of the bloodied hand under the tap other went for the lever. Thats when she saw it.

Her legs couldn't hold her up any more and she crashed on the floor.

Purvi heard a 'BANG' from the washroom and rushed inside to help.

"Jay?"

"..."

"Jay..."

She didn't reply. She was staring at her bloodied hands. Purvi gave her a violent jerk "JAY"

Jay gave her a shocked look, and all of sudden gave her a tackling hug and cried... ALOT.

"Jay kya hua?" Purvi gave her soothing hug in reply, slowly rubbing the back of troubled girl.

But she cried and cried and cried. Purvi carefully seperated their hug and cleaned the wound. And took her out for the treatment. She had stopped crying finally. But her eyes looked more scared.

Placing her on chair, started the treatment. Her eyes looked pained, but no more glazed. Just like she used to say 'eyes are window to heart'

"Bachhe darr kyu rahi ho? Ajj Pradyumann tumhari himmat ki sikh deta hai. Ajjtak lashon se nai dari, goliyon se nai dari toh ye toh bas choti si chot hai"

Glazed and shocked, she murmured lowly. "But why does this wound seems like first step towards my downfall"

"Kya?" Vineet asked perplexed.

"Hn...kuch nai...Vineet pani" she tries to divert him.

"Haan...laya..." Vineet brings back water for her.

"Abb thik ho?", Purvi asks concerned.

"Yep", she futilly tries to pipe up flashing a fake smile.

* * *

_"HELP MEEEEEEEE"_

_"HELPPPPPPPP"_

_"NIGHHHHHHT"_

_"I'm dying damn it"_

_"Let me go..."_

_"Promise me, you'll replace me in my family"_

_"Avenge me"_

* * *

Purvi approched her again in cafeteria "Kya hua?"

"Hn?"

"Tujhe...(emphasizing on her)...tujhe hua kya hai?"

"Kuch v toh nai"

"Kuch nai?", Purvi asked in disbelieving tone.

"Nai, bilkul nai"

"Matt bata...koi baat nai. Mujhe kya?", Purvi turns away angrily and walks away.

"Mujhe darr lagg raha hai, Purvi", slowly and unsurely she spoke out.

Purvi stopped in her track. This was the first time, Jay had openly admitted that she was frightened. Purvi turned around to look at her best friend.

No, this was not the same Sub. Insp. Mrityunjay, who had taken two bullets to her chest in her three years career in CID.

This was not the same woman whose eyes danced with mirth whenever she was around them.

This was not the officer whose eyes would slit into cat-like pupil in rage.

No, she was just a scared little girl, right now. No, not scared, terrified.

Purvi slowly walked back and sat across her friend. Slowly placing her hand over her bandaged one she asked in gentle voice.

"Kis baat ka darr?"

But instead of replying to the question, she just closed her eyes. Relishing in the feel of her friend. She did not want to remember. She just wanted to shake it off, but could not.

Now, looking upon, she could feel everything fall into the right place. The pouring rain, The thundering clouds, The darkening sky, The fall, The injury. They just were signalling her downfall.

"Hua kya hai Jay? Bata mujhe. Koi problem? Koi threats?"

"Nai"

"Toh"

"S...Sa...Sapna"

"Kaun Sapna? Kya hua usse?"

"Mera sapna Purvi...dream"

"Kya? Kya hua tere sapne ko?"

She knew it was now or never. So recollecting herself she started...

"Pehli baar mujhe darr laga, laga k main phas gae, nikal nai paungi. Rasta hi..."

And they spend good one hour of their lunch break contempleting her dreams. Purvi listened every bit supportively, and Jay ready to have a mental breakdown anytime. But, miraculously, she did not let her facade crumble.

"Par bas sapna hi toh hai. Hai na, Purvi? Khamkha darr rahi hu. Haan bas sapna hi hai. Tu fikar matt karr, main thik hu", Jay concluded and Purvi just kept staring at her friend.

Confused, startled, scared. She was just the mess of emotion. And she got up to leave.

Purvi spoke to herself looking at the retreating form of Jay "Pata nai tu kisko dilasha de rahi hai, mujhe ya khud ko"

* * *

A/N: everyone following Jay since 'The Perfect Deceiver'. You might be thinking Jay is typical damsal-in-distress. Just know every person has moment of weakness, and its same here. N my Jay is far from needing a 'knight in shinning armour' in every step.  
**LAST: Read and Reveiw**


End file.
